Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of camera gimbals and in particular a detachable gimbal that can be connected to a camera and to a variety of mount platforms.
Description of Art
Unstabilized videos taken while flying an aerial vehicle or while moving around at ground level are often so shaky and unstable that they are unusable, not sharable, and unwatchable. The use of an electronic gimbal to stabilize or to set the orientation of a camera is known. A gimbal can be mounted to a platform such as an electronic vehicle. For example, a camera can be mounted via a gimbal to a remote control road vehicle or aerial vehicle to capture images as the vehicle is controlled remotely by a user. A gimbal can allow the recording of stable video even when the platform is unstable.
However, existing stabilization equipment is large, not portable, expensive and can only be used for stabilization. Moreover, most camera gimbals mounted on remote controlled vehicles do not take into a consideration a multitude of issues involving the camera itself in relation to the platform to which it is mounted. These issues include, for example, allowing for a multiplicity of different cameras with different weights and form factors to be mounted to the gimbal, using a securing mechanism that will allow the gimbal to connect to a variety of platforms, preventing or minimizing obstruction of the field of view of the camera by components of the gimbal, allowing communication between the platform and the mounted camera, stabilizing video captured by the camera, and accounting for rotations of the mount platform.